


Compensating Equivalent

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	Compensating Equivalent

The Joker was distracted. That is to say, he could barely make it back to his hideout and once he did, he ignored his henchmen and locked himself in his office/bedroom. He stretched out on the cot and wrapped blankets around himself but he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep. There would be only one way for him to fall asleep from now on. Listening to the Bat's heartbeat.  
They had been fucking in alley's for months, but the Bat had grown tired of that. The Joker suggested some cheap motel's, but that didn't satisfy him. Instead, he had given the Joker an address. They had met. That was where it all went south....  
First of all, Batman had demanded that if he were without makeup then so should the Joker. Not that the Joker had a problem with that. Not at all. But once the makeup was off he had shoved the Joker in the shower and demanded that he wash, too. OK. Well, then the Joker expected Batman's anger to take over. That was the best part. He loved the hate sex. But what happened afterward wasn't hate sex at all. Not at all.  
The Joker should have seen this coming. The Bat had been going off script for a while now. Nuzzling, whispering, touching, holding the Joker close, tracing scars. All of these had been added to Batman's particular brand of hate sex over the past couple of weeks. That was exactly what came after they got out of the shower. Actually, they didn't even make it out of the shower the first time. The Bat had gotten so excited at his face without makeup that he couldn't help it and he had thrown the Joker up against the wall of the shower. Now that was more like it. But then it changed. Bruce had dried him off and taken him into the bedroom. He stretched the Joker out on the bed. His hands, so knowing, touched every scar, located every pleasure point on the Joker's body. The night moved on and the Bat coaxed orgasm after orgasm out of the Joker's scarred body. Finally, the clown had begged, 'no more ' and Bruce had let him rest...for a few hours. He held the Joker possessively to his chest and the maniac had his first good sleep in five years, dreaming to the back-beat of Bruce's heart.  
When he woke up, Bruce was staring at him. They fucked quickly in the gray dawn light.  
“I have to go,” Bruce whispered afterward. “I wish I could chain you to the bed and make you wait for me all day,” he commented idly. That statement confirmed the Joker's belief that they were truly equals for 1) Bruce had said it and 2) a good part of the Joker actually wanted him to do it.  
After tossing and turning for three hours, the Joker got up and made a decision. He quickly and carefully returned to their secret hideout and stretched out on the bed, naked. He had sent a note to Bruce at the office. The big Bat should be arriving soon.


End file.
